Radioactive particles may accumulate in the annular space, close to the weld seam. These particles create a high metering rate in the proximity of the base of the pressuriser, which complicates inspection and maintenance operations on the base of the pressuriser.
In this context, the object of the invention is to provide a pressuriser which can be more readily maintained.